Théophile di Marsicano-Cochet
Théophile di Marsicano-Cochet '''(June 30th, 1995 - 17th January, 2019), also known as YouFoundFreddie, was the former '''Opposition Leader of Itaterra. '''His regal bloodlines come from Marsicano and Cochet. Life '''Théophile di Marsicano-Cochet '''was born in the Chateau de Cochet', a vacation home for the '''House de Cochet. '''During his childhood, he was '''pampered '''by both the '''Marsicanos '''and the '''Cochets.' He also went to some of the most coveted institutions in both Itaterra and France. Education (2000 - 2012) His education first started with home schooling at the Palais de Versailles. He was soon sent to the Regal Academie de Versailles at age 5. He also began to play piano at age 3. He had some of the highest marks in the academy, and was very popular among some of the most prominent noble families. He soon began to write poems and quotes. Some of his most famous quotes among his peers and close friend group (called the Inner Circle) include: "God damn it! I failed!" "If you know a thing about monarchies, please help me!" Théophile '''was said to have a very dark humor, his professor, Sir Antoyonne de Maitoise said this: "Being smart was never a thing '''Théophile di Marsicano-Cochet showed. However pure intelligence was seen among the boy. His dark humor was also well liked and was a sign that he liked you." He'd graduate his class as Chancelier''' with Julia de Maitoise as '''Chancelière. Due to us not having much information on the Cochet vs. Marsicano (2006 - 2013) case, we'll skip that part of his life. Military Activity (2012 - 2013) He did serve in the French military. However he was discharged due to the Cochet vs. Marsicano ''case. He served as a Colonel, due to nepotism and social rank. He never fought in any wars. Politics (2014 - 2018) '''Théophile '''began to participate in politics in 2014. He is one of the youngest Prime Ministers in all of Itaterra's history. Some of his slogans include: "I'm not a conservative, nor a liberal, I'm simply the most unbiased Prime Minister in Itaterra's history." "I think it's time we stop the debacle of the Prime Minister's (Alberto Santorini's) office!" In an exclusive interview with CNN news he said this: "I know, I know, Americans hate royalty. They just hate it! But I assure you, I am not going to turn Itaterra into a nepotistic country." Of course, he went against this as members of his '''Inner Circle were elected to his cabinet. Inner Circle The Inner Circle is not well known. It was a group of sons and daughters from noblemen who were friends with Théophile. However in a statement, Théophile 'has said this: "Can't some friends have some fun? I mean come on! It's just a friend group from school!" However no reports from professors from the Regal Academie de Versailles reports anything malicious or evil of the Inner Circle. Julia de Maitoise did have something to say about them: "The ''Inner Circle was a group of his friends. I was invited to it, by Théophile, however the other members denied his request to allow me. It seemed the other members of the Inner Circle, ''except for Théophile hated me. They would mock me and make me feel bad. When I dated Théophile, they kept their immaturity. So I left him. I see Théophile is well off though." Personal Life '''Théophile di Marsicano-Cochet '''was born June 30th, 1995, in the Chateau de Cochet in Monaco, Monaco. His parents were '"Queen" Celeste de Cochet and Gastone di Marsicano. When he was young the '''''Cochet vs. Marsicano case was going on. However, this has did not affect him. In 2017, he date Julia de Maitoise, however that did not last long. He was dating Duchess Carolina di Ruocco, and regularly had tea and sandwiches with the King and Queen, and the Duchess.